As a conventional battery pack, Patent Literature 1, for example, discloses a battery pack including the following elements: a battery block having a plurality of batteries in predetermined positions in a battery holder; a heat generating component connected to the batteries in the battery block; a heat dissipating plate fixing the heat generating component in a thermally combined state; and an outer case housing the heat dissipating plate and the battery block therein. In this battery pack, the outer case has metal plates exposed to the surface or laminated inside the outer case. The heat dissipating plate is connected to the metal plates in the thermally combined state. According to the description of Patent Literature 1, in this battery pack, this configuration allows the heat generated from the heat generating component to be thermally conducted from the heat dissipating plate to the metal plates, thereby efficiently dissipating the heat from the outer case.